Sailor Chibi Moon
Sailor Chibi Moon is the scouting lieutenant lived in the future location of Crystal Tokyo. Her allied companion is Luna-P, and was lived located around the universe with Sailor Moon and her guardians to be friends forever. Her identity was Chibiusa Tsukino, but she had known about her goal to retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal from the clutches of Queen Beryl and their evil forces from another dimension. Biography Chibiusa's Plans It seemed studying the facts and theories now, a time after the Silver Millennium Civil War has come to an end, and before the Battle of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Chibi Moon had a plan with Sailor Moon which agreed within the chamber of the Silver Crystal. From the approach to the Silver Millennium Senate to take the course of the amendment to the people to agree with. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon seemed safe in tranquil joy near Crystal Tokyo and Moon Kingdom. Chibiusa had joined Sailor Mercury and Mars to take a time, So too did the might of civilization. She had to call the people to take plans in efforts to protect Crystal Tokyo before Prince Demande had join forces with the Martian Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems to attack the entire city. Sailor Moon had orders to evacuate and load their cannons to shatter Wiseman's ambitions. Battle of Crystal Tokyo Sailor Chibi Moon alerted as thousands of Martian Machines, and numerous Battle Droids approaching to destroy Crystal Tokyo. In order to contact Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Sailor Mars contact to Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to transform into Royalty Beings to protect the civilization and their Kingdom. Chibi Moon had to take on close call to the Galactic Republic to defeat the Martian Elders and Wiseman. In addition, Sailor Chibi Moon had also contacted Sailor Jupiter to aid the Clone Troopers in order to put an end to Wiseman's schemes. With the Clone Troopers approach to attack the Martian and Separatist forces off the Palace from being eliminated the civilization of Silver Millennium, While Neo-Queen Serenity initiate the power to annihilate Wiseman, Thus fulfilled their destiny. Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon had granted a wish to become the Alliance of Universe Member, Chibi Moon revealed that the Black Moon Clan had been defeated, yet they possibly will return. She stated that Wiseman will meet again sometime. Retake the Battle of London When Sailor Chibi Moon spotted again that London is in danger which Peter Weyland had launched the attack. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians join with her to teleport to Earth and something stirs across. She saw the Martian Fighting Machine imprisoned the civilians in London, draining the blood and injecting it into their own veins. Zephyr Shields and Xenon Asuka agrees, and ready for a full-scale attack. The major engagement commences as Zephyr and his heroes allied with Sailor Chibi Moon to oppose enemy troops and protect the people. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars launched the ability to damage the Fighting Machine, then Sailor Chibi Moon Jumps on the hood of the Fighting Machine just killing the Martian and hijacking it in order to defeat Admiral Cartwright for killing Carol Marcus. Sailor Chibi Moon arrive to Zephyr Shields, Anakin Skywalker and Xenon Asuka, takes their Magical Wish to destroy Peter Weyland and Finally Put to an end of the extinction of humanity in London. She and her Sailor Guardians had finished Wiseman's malevolent schemes, and the Separatist Infantry and thus makes the victory for what is worth around Silver Millennium. As the battle of London reached its end, Sailor Chibi Moon had join forces with the Galactic Republic and take onwards to the Celestial Federation fleet for further adventures. She remembers as she will promoted to become one of top lieutenants to be awarded by the Journalist, making Chibiusa to become a heroine in the galaxy. Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailor Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Characters